Mission
The three organizations and many exiles give you missions to accomplish. The missions from each of these contacts usually tells a small story or gives you insight into what is happening in the world. Mission Types Critical Missions Each contact has one or more series of critical missions. These missions tell a small story and give you insights into the NPCs and organizations. * Tyndall of Zion starts you off with a series of training missions. When you have finished those, you will be contacted by Agent Gray of the Machines and Flood for Merovingian. * Each of the organization contacts has a mission sequence to initiate you into the organization. * As your reputation grows with each organization, further critical mission sequences are available. These begin to open up at reputation 16. * Other critical missions become available with each episode as part of the continuing story line; your reputation affects which ones you can do. * Various exile contacts have a single mission sequence. The critical missions contain elements similar to those in standard missions. Standard Missions Standard Missions are available from each organization after you have been initiated. There are several types of standard missions; however, most are really combinations of these aspects: :; Assassination missions :: You must go somewhere and kill exiles or people (usually other redpills}. :; Courier missions :: You must pick up a something at one location and take it to another. Even if the original source of the item or data is friendly, there is usually some opposition. :; Retrieval missions :: You must confiscate some data. :; Rescue missions :: You must rescue someone from the clutches of the enemy. :; Escort missions :: You must meet someone and escort them somewhere else, usually against opposition, while trying to keep them alive. :; Infiltration missions :: You must enter an enemy base. :; Recruitment missions :: You must recruit a new operative. Episode Missions With each new episode in the ongoing storyline, each organization gets five missions. They are in increasing importance and your reputation with the organization determines the missions you are eligible for (17 for the first, 25 for the second, 38 for the third, ...). Doing a Mission To get a mission, you must either call one of the organization contacts or visit an exile contact. Once you have met an exile contact, their info shows up on your cell phone and you can get a waypoint to that contact from there. Once you have accepted a mission, your operator will lead you through it with directions, warnings, and handy tips, all showing up in the dialog pop-up and some actually making it into the mission log in your cell phone. Also, your current objectives are displayed in the objective window or on your cell phone. Most missions come complete with exiles and/or people who really don't want you to complete it. The number and level of the opposition is determined by how many are in your team and their average level, as well as the difficulty setting for the mission. Most locations for the missions are in portions of buildings reserved for your use only. This means that no one can interfere with the mission execution, other than when you move between locations. When you have accomplished everything in a location, you need to leave as soon as possible to avoid gaining the attention of an agent of the machine, who may well take offense at you being there and kill you. When you have left the last location you will get your rewards for the mission (information, experience, and, for most organization missions, some changes of reputation). : Tip: before you leave a location or while you are searching the rooms, don't forget to look for safes, boxes, cabinets, and other objects, which may hold loot of interest to you. You may want to leave the homes of your friends undisturbed, but the loot of the enemy is fair game. Mission Tools in the HUD You have several tools within your Heads-up Display to guide you through the mission. Your operator and the mission contact send you cell phone message periodically. Most of these can be reviewed on the Log tab of your Mission window. You can see where your next mission location is on the Atlas and Map windows. On the atlas, the location shows up as a green target mark; on the map, the entrances to the location show up as green doors (whats "Behind the Green Door"). Your HUD shows any mission critical items in your current room with green circles. You can see other selectable items (safes, desks, light switches, etc.) using the View Selectable key. Category:Game basics